


Punch, Drunk, Punch Drunk, And Drunk On Punch

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Anal Sex, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Fellatio, M/M, Piss, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Jack and Mark are at a con. They do things to calm down together.





	Punch, Drunk, Punch Drunk, And Drunk On Punch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonkid11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonkid11/gifts).



> Edited by Angel!

Jack was twitchy. 

Nobody was really paying attention to it - he was usually twitchy, and he could be a hyperactive mess at the worst of times, so what was a little more twitching than usual?

His leg jiggled, his hands tapped a nervous rhythm on his thighs, and he squirmed in his seat.

"Sorry," he said into the microphone, his expression contrite, "could you repeat the question, please?"

"Sorry," said the kid, and they smiled at him nervously. 

He gave them a smile back, and the kid relaxed visibly, and repeated the question.

Jack glanced out of the corner of his eye, and saw Mark shooting him a Look.

Oh geez.

He answered the question, and the next one, and the next one.

He was fiddling with his hair a lot, twisting it around his fingers, cracking his knuckles.

He wanted to suck his thumb.

Or a binky - a binky would be even better honestly, he wanted his binky so badly right now.

Since he'd started doing the ABDL thing with Mark, he'd gotten a lot more orally fixated. 

Tumblr would have a fucking field day, if he got caught sucking his thumb during a panel. 

He didn't need that in his life.

So he smiled and he gritted his teeth, and he tried not to squirm too much.

He should have gone out diapered today.

That would have been perfect - having a chance to be really diapered, when he was doing the con thing.

Knowing he wouldn't have to worry about bathroom breaks.

Ever since he started trying the ABDL thing, his bladder capacity had... decreased.

"Jack," Mark was saying, and Jack jerked out of his reverie.

"Sorry, what?"

"Dude," said Mark, and he looked slightly amused, "you need to get more sleep or drink more coffee."

"If he drinks any more coffee, he might just vibrate into the next dimension," said Wade, and the room erupted into laughter.

Jack laughed as well.

"Sorry," he said. "I was up late last night."

"That'd do it, yeah," said Mark. "You need an earlier bedtime, clearly."

Jack blushed, flustered, but he covered it up with a laugh.

"Nonsense! Sleep is for the weak!"

More laughter, and the panel continued.

* * * 

Thank god it was the last night.

He and Mark could go home tomorrow afternoon, Mark would get to be the controlling prick he always seemed to enjoy when he was being Daddy, and Jack would get to relax.

_Really_ relax, having a chance to actually not worry about who saw what, because who was going to care?

Sure, they were roommates, but people didn't want to make assumptions.

Thank god for that!

When the panel was over (and the signing was over, and the shaking of hands and whatnot was over), Mark approached Jack, in the green room.

They were the only ones there.

"You doing okay, buddy?"

He was using his Daddy voice, and his big brown eyes were warm, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jack said, and he laughed, self deprecating. "Who would be able to tell why I'm antsy?"

"Do you need to be dipped?"

It was such a calm, mellow question. 

Jack flushed. 

"Um," he said, and he was aware of just how tongue tied he was.

"We can slip back to the room," Mark said, "and we could dip you, and then you could go have dinner, and you could do your panel. We've got just about enough time."

"Um," Jack said again, and he was flushing harder.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"... I don't know?"

Jack was looking at his own feet, and he was flushing, biting his lip. 

"Do you want to have some Little time? There won't be a lot of it, but it'll be something."

"... okay," Jack said, and he glanced at the door carefully, then stood on tiptoe, giving Mark a peck on the mouth.

Mark grinned and he patted Jack on the head.

"You look strained," he told Jack. 

"What can I say? Having fuck knows how much attention focused on me after living a relatively boring life of being left alone is a bit of a stretch."

Mark snorted.

"... can I tell you something dumb?"

Jack grabbed a water bottle, and stretched, his back arching.

His spine made some slightly unsettling noises. 

"What's up?"

"... I'm worried that someone will be able to tell that, you know, we're abduls."

He used the silly nickname for their weird little subculture, and Mark grinned a bit. 

"I doubt it," said Mark. "Why would it be on someone's mind in the first place?"

"I mean," said Jack, as the two of them began to make their way towards their hotel, "we have fans who are in that subculture...."

"True," said Mark. "Ready?"

"Ready."

They looked at each other, and then they walked out.

* * *

The con was as busy as ever, albeit slightly subdued.

It was almost seven in the evening - people were either having dinner, or else going to evening panels. 

The late night stuff hadn't started yet, and the people who were just sticking around for the day were still calming down. 

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets as they made their way to the hotel, pausing now and then to talk to a fan or two. 

He still breathed a sigh of relief when he hit their hotel room - it was nice to not be in the public eye. 

* * *

Jack sat on the floor of their hotel room, sucking on his binky, leaning back against Mark's legs. 

Mark had put a cartoon on his tablet, and he was running his fingers through Jack's hair, as Jack watched his cartoon.

"You did really good, buddy," Mark said, his voice quiet.

Jack nodded, quiet for once, twisting the hem of his shirt around and around his fingers, the stitching rough and familiar under the tips of his fingers. 

His binky was familiar in his mouth, and Mark's fingers were nice against his scalp.

He sighed, his shoulders finally untensing, and he smiled around the binky at the antics of the characters on his tablet.

"Do you wanna be dipped for dinner and the panel?"

Jack paused.

He'd been around his friends dipped, albeit not at a convention, and nobody had been able to tell. 

It was totally possible to go out and about while diapered and nobody would be able to tell. 

Hmm.

Shyly, Jack nodded. 

"Good boy," said Mark, and he kissed the top of Jack's head. "How about you go get a towel to lie on, I'll get the supplies ready."

"Sounds good," Jack said around his binky, and he stood up, pausing his cartoon and putting the table on the table.

It was still kind of weird that he was okay with all of this. 

That he was okay with not only being diapered, but being diapered by his friend/boyfriend, in a hotel room, at the biggest video game con this side of anywhere.

It was kind of scary.

Kind of ridiculous, but also kind of scary.

Then again, the fact that he was a guest of honor was kind of crazy, in and of itself.

He spread the towel out on the bed, and then he lay flat on the bed, his eyes half shut, still sucking. 

* * *

Mark unbuckled Jack's belt, and he pulled Jack's jeans and boxers down and off. 

He gave Jack's belly a pat, and Jack made an amused noise, squirming a bit in spite of himself.

"There's my smiling boy," Mark said, and Jack blushed, looking to the side.

"No, no," Mark said. "Eyes."

... jerk.

Mark _knew_ that eye contact always got him flustered, so Mark forced it on him. 

Jack's cock, already half hard at the idea of being diapered, was getting harder, swelling and pressing against his belly, pointing towards his chin.

"Someone's excited," Mark said, his tone teasing, and Jack flushed, covering his face with both hands.

Only to have them pulled back, so that Jack was looking into Mark's eyes.

"Tell Daddy," Mark said, in that wicked baritone of his.

"... excited," Jack mumbled.

"Excited for what?"

"Excited for... Daddy to put me in a nappy," Jack mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because... because I'm Daddy's good nappy boy," said Jack. 

"You like your diapers?"

"... yes."

"Yes, who?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Mark leaned forward, and Jack resisted the urge to moan - as tired as he was from doing all this con stuff, they hadn't really had a chance to do any sexy stuff.

But now, at long last, a blowjob!

Only to have Mark completely circumvent Jack's cock, to kiss Jack's belly.

Jack made an indignant noise, squirming, and then Mark was blowing a raspberry on his belly, and Jack was cackling, his hands on top of Mark's head.

Mark turned his face into Jack's palm, and he kissed it, wearing a goofy smile.

"Daddy loves you, Jackie," said Mark.

Jack flushed.

"Do you love Daddy?"

"I mean," Jack said, some of his usual snark coming through, "all of those binkies that say "I heart Daddy" can't be lying, can they?"

Mark rolled his eyes, and he pinched Jack on the thigh. 

"You're a brat, y'know that?"

Jack made an indignant noise, but he was still giggling to himself.

Mark gave him another loud, smacking kiss, and then he was grabbing Jack by the ankles, lifting Jack's butt up and off of the bed, sliding the open diaper under him.

It was one of the cute diapers, the ones printed with cars and planes on the landing strip.

Mark loved those. 

Jack squirmed, his toes curling, and Mark gently tickled the bottom of Jack's foot.

Jack squealed again, and Mark grinned wider.

"Silly," he said, his tone affectionate.

Jack flushed, as he was put back on the bed, and then Mark was grabbing him by the ankle, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed, so that his legs were dangling off the edge.

"There we go," said Mark, and he leaned forward, taking the front of the diaper and lining it up with back.

Mark grabbed for the powder, and he put a big poof of it across Jack's groin, from his dick to his balls to his butt. He even rubbed it into Jack's thighs. 

"There we go," Mark said, as Jack began to quiet down, relaxing. "You needed that, huh?"

"I can't believe you brought nappies to PAX," Jack mumbled, his eyes at half mast, still sucking his binky. 

"I figured we'd need the recharge," said Mark.

Jack appreciated the "we" - he didn't like feeling like all of this was just on him - for his enjoyment, or his kink.

They were both into it.

Mark got something out of it too. 

So it wasn't just Jack... taking. 

It was mutual. 

Especially judging by the bulge in Mark's pants right about now.

"What would you have done if Bob or Wade had gone through your bag?"

"I would've said it was for a skit," Mark said, as he taped Jack in.

The diaper was thick and cushy, forcing Jack's thighs apart, and Jack sighed, soaking in the softness and warmth of it. 

He sighed, his eyes fluttering shut, and Mark squeezed his thigh. 

"C'mon, buddy, wake up," said Mark. "We gotta get going soon."

"We do?"

"Yeah," said Mark. "We've got dinner with Bob and Wade and everyone, and then we've got a panel."

"Right," Jack mumbled, and he yawned widely, his jaw cracking, his binky falling out. 

"Why are you such a sleepy butt?" 

Mark was digging through his suitcase, and then he was holding up... oh god.

"Do I really have to wear those?"

"They'll cut down on the crinkling," Mark pointed out, and he was grinning in a way that almost made Jack nervous. 

Almost.

"Does it have to printed with all... that?"

It was a nursery print - binkies and rocking horses and building blocks.

"It was the one that was in your size," said Mark. "Just wear a long shirt, and you'll be fine. Okay?"

"Okay," Jack said, and he sighed. "You like to embarrass me."

"You like being embarrassed," Mark said, sliding the plastic pants up Jack's legs, to settle them around Jack's waist. "Look on the bright side; the dip is thick enough that nobody is gonna notice that you've got a boner."

"Well, yeah," said Jack, "but I wouldn't have a boner in the first place, if I wasn't dipped."

"That sounds like a you problem," said Mark, and he offered Jack a hand up.

Jack took the hand up, and then he made a slightly outraged noise, as Mark grabbed the back of the diaper and pulled it up. 

"Must you do that every time?"

Jack tried to sound miffed.

It took some effort, since he was pressed this close to Mark, belly to belly and chest to chest.

But still. 

"It's to keep it from sagging in the back," Mark pointed out. "Do you want it to sag in the back?"

"... well, no," said Jack, and he sighed, stretching again, regretfully handing his binky back to Mark.

"Why don't you keep it with you," Mark suggested. "That way you can suck on it in the bathroom, if you need a break."

"If I try to take a bathroom break while dipped, you're gonna give me such a look," Jack said, but he was smirking, just a bit.

"I thought you liked aggravating me."

"Oh, I do," said Jack. "It's my bread and butter, in fact."

Mark snorted. 

"But," Jack continued, "if we're with our friends, I don't want to... give anything away."

Their friends knew they were intimate.

They might not know all the details of it, but Mark and Jack had been caught cuddling and smooching enough times that folks mostly laughed it off.

They didn't let the fans know, because... well, duh, that wasn't something you did, but still.

"You think they might suspect that we are, in fact, in an ABDL relationship wherein I occasionally diaper you and treat you like an infant? Because of course, upon seeing us interact, that is _sure_ to be the first thing on anyone's mind."

Jack grabbed for his pants, pulling them up his legs, then over his rather... puffier than usual butt.

At least it wasn't too obvious - skinny jeans can hide a lot of sins, and these in particular also hid a diaper bulge pretty well.

People weren't looking at his butt, and if they were... well, that wasn't his problem.

A big sweater to finish the look, and Jack was good.

He rolled his sleeves up, and he eyed himself in the mirror; completely normal guy, going out to spend a completely normal evening with his friends.

Mark put his arms around Jack's middle, rested his chin on Jack's shoulder. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great," said Jack. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno," said Jack. "But you were asking me, so I thought I'd check."

Mark snorted, and he kissed Jack on the cheek. 

"C'mon. Let's do this panel and get some food before you try to eat my face."

Jack gave Mark a strange look - that had come out of nowhere.

Mark held both hands out in a placating gesture, looking sheepish.

"Shut up. I'm hungry."

"Fair enough, fair enough," said Jack, and he grinned. "I thought I was the one who gabbled incoherent nonsense."

"We can both gabble incoherent nonsense. We're a mixed couple like that."

This struck Jack as the funniest shit, possibly ever, and he started laughing - _really_ laughing, laughing so hard that he curled in half, cackling, holding on to his stomach. 

... he might have peed a bit.

But only a bit.

He always peed a little bit, once he was put into a diaper.

Fucked if he knew why. 

Mark looked at him, his expression somewhere between amused and annoyed. 

"Are ya done yet?"

"No," Jack gasped, "but I don't wanna keep everyone waiting.”

Mark snickered at that, and ruffled Jack's hair fondly. 

"If we don't get back too late, would you wanna sleep dipped?"

"... maybe," Jack said. 

He was always nervous about leaking on the bed.

But he gave himself a last look in the mirror, making sure that he wasn't too... fetishy, and found himself satisfactory. 

* * *

The panel was with Bob and Wade, and there was a lot of clowning around, as always. 

It wouldn't be the four of them if there wasn't any clowning. 

There was also a tangent - Jack hadn't been able to entirely follow it, because the person who had started it had just... kept going, and while Mark was good at helping people get to the point, even he seemed a bit lost as to what the point... was.

They ended up stumbling out two hours later, and while it was exceedingly pleasant to see all of the fans and do the meet and greet, it was all a bit... much.

Jack's head was spinning, and the exhaustion was beginning to sink into his bones, like so much lead.

Or maybe adamantium. 

Adamantium would make more sense, at least at a setting like this - he'd already seen three different Wolverine cosplayers.

At least he hadn't peed himself during the panel itself - the fans being the way they were, somebody probably would have noticed.

He walked out of the convention hall with something like relief - it was nice to be able to talk with all his fans, to see them, but at the end of it all, he just needed a break. 

Seeing all of these people, as lovely as they are, was beginning to get to him. 

* * * 

They all got sushi.

Of course they got sushi.

Get enough nerds in one place, and a sushi restaurant probably came into existence, like the birth of a star. 

Jack and Mark sat next to each other, hip to hip and thigh to thigh, trapped in the small booth, and everyone and their partners made jokes and laughed and argued and swore and generally did what any large group of nerds did. 

Jack put away a truly astonishing amount of sushi, but then again... it was sushi. 

Sushi was made to be put away to that degree.

Mark was keeping up with him, although he was watching Jack with a hard to read expression. 

Nobody else caught it, thankfully.

There was even alcohol, and for once, Jack imbibed.

He was diapered - not only was he diapered, he was wearing plastic pants! He was as close to perfectly protected as he could get, bar wearing even more padding.

He drank beer, and he drank sake, and he was slurring and giggling pretty early into the evening. 

Everyone teased him about it, because of course they did: Jack was known for having no alcohol tolerance, and everyone was cooing over how cute it was, to see him practically swaying in his seat, hiccuping a little bit.

... that might have been why he was doing it in the first place.

His cheeks were red, and he was arguing about _Shadow of the Colossus_ versus _The Last Guardian_ , and also that Trico was quite obviously the cutest video game critter ever known to anything, and then Mark was interjecting and talking about Chuchel, but all of the hairiness was kind of... off putting. 

And Jack was laughing - laughing so hard that he was peeing, peeing enough that he was possibly going to be waddling a bit, although nobody would notice unless they were actively looking at him, and who would be weird enough to watch the way he walked?

... apart from some of his fans, but they were far enough away that they would probably be left alone.

He was laughing so hard that he was hiccuping as he tried to breathe, and he leaned heavily against Mark, who shoved him off with a laugh.

"Daddy, I was comfy," Jack whined, and then he realized what came out of his mouth.

Bob and Wade were both sitting next to them, and there was an awkward moment, before Wade snickered, and then Bob was laughing, and the whole damn table was laughing again.

"You're gonna hate yourself in the morning," Mark told Jack, as the waitress brought another roll to them.

"I might," said Jack, "but I like myself pretty well right now."

Mark snorted.

"Yeah, Daddy," said Wade, and he was very clearly smirking.

"Oh, shut up," said Mark. 

"What do I have to do to get you to be my Daddy, Mark?"

Bob put on a silly, simpering tone.

Jack found this the funniest shit ever, and was cackling.

"You're all my Daddy," Jack said, his tone earnest. "Because you're all so much older and wiser than I am!"

There was a round of snickers and guffaws, and Mark rolled his eyes, elbowing Jack in the side.

"I'm cutting you off," Mark told Jack, his tone affectionate.

"Don't cut it off. I need that," said Jack.

"... what?"

"I don't fuckin' know," Jack said. "Gimme a break. I've been doing shit all weekend."

"We all have," said Mark. "I think that everyone is kind of slap happy."

"Punch drunk," supplied Jack. 

"You're not punch drunk," Mark said. "You're drunk." 

"I could be both," Jack argued. "I could be both punch drunk and drunk. Maybe I got drunk on punch, so I could be drunk on punch, punch drunk, and just drunk."

Wade was just watching Jack, his eyes wide.

"Did you get _any_ of that?" 

"Nope," Mark said, cheerful. "I'll just push him in the direction of bed, he can sleep it off."

"You can't sleep off being punch drunk," Jack pointed out, leaning back against his seat.

"You can," said Wade. "That's how you recover from it in the first place."

"I thought punch drunk was when you got hit in the head so much that you got loopy," said Bob.

"That's what it meant, originally," said Wade. "But it's changed, kinda." 

"Wasn't Adam Sandler in that one movie?"

"What movie?"

"The one about being punch drunk. Punch Drunk Love?"

"I haven't watched an Adam Sandler movie by choice since I was in college," said Mark. 

"It was a really weird one," Jack said, his tone thoughtful. "It wasn't, like, your standard Adam Sandler movie."

"You mean you didn't walk out of it wanting to pull your own eyes out of your head?"

"I thought you liked stupid humor," said Jack.

"I mean," said Wade, and his eyes went from Jack to Mark, as he grinned a bit, "it would explain a few things."

Jack flipped Wade the bird.

Wade flipped it back.

There was more laughter, and more sushi. 

No more alcohol, unfortunately; Jack really did need to slow down, if he wanted to get anything done tomorrow without a headache. 

So he chugged down more water... which wasn't the best for his bladder, truth be told.

He was going to need to piss like a racehorse very soon, and as wet as the diaper was, he wasn't sure if it could take it.

... then again, this brand was pretty good for being overloaded.

The trick, he'd found, was to make sure that it all didn't come out at once.

Easier said than done. 

So he tried not to squirm too much, as he pissed, a little at a time. 

Stupid alcohol.

He caught Mark's eye, and saw that Mark's face was looking downright... glassy, which was interesting.

Wait.

Mark knew Jack's expressions fairly well.

Could Mark tell that Jack was wet? 

Wetting.

It wasn't just an adjective anymore, it was a verb; Jack was wetting, sitting there in the sushi restaurant, crammed into a small booth, and paying very special attention, to make sure that he was only peeing a bit at once, because if it all came out at once it would flood the diaper, and then he'd be leaking all over himself and the booth, and that would be bad.

Very bad.

Admittedly, it wouldn't be the _worst_ thing ever.

And now Jack's pink cheeks were getting pinker, as he imagined that - imagined Mark scolding him in front of everyone, imagined all of the laughter, the scandalized looks.

If he was going to have a weird fantasy, he might as well try to make it so that he was having some fun out of it, right?

... or maybe he was a creep.

But oh, what if Mark took him by the hand, led him through the whole restaurant?

And the restaurant would be equipped with an adult sized changing table, because of course it would be, because it was a fantasy, and in the fantasy, it would be the two of them in the bathroom, and Jack would....

"Jack," Mark said sharply, and Jack jolted forward, blinking.

"Huh?"

"You zoned out again," Mark said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry," said Jack. "Think I'm in my cups, a bit."

Mark snorted. 

Well, at least now Jack didn't have to worry about flooding the diaper anymore.

Because he had an erection, which made it impossible to piss.

For fuck sake. 

Jack gave a wan smile, and took a big bite out of the piece of sushi that was place in front of him.

He was still riled up from earlier, in the hotel room, and now... well, now he was even hornier. 

Oh geez.

He shot Mark a look, which hopefully showed his desperation without... giving it away to anyone else.

Mark seemed to be amused more than anything else, and he raised an eyebrow. 

Jack rolled his eyes, and jumped back into the conversational fray. 

* * *

Mark and Jack ended up back at their hotel room at midnight.

Jack was staggering by then, and leaning heavily against Mark, his expression dopey. 

"You're so strong," Jack slurred, and he squeezed Mark's muscles, as Mark closed the hotel room door behind them. 

"I do my best," Mark demurred, and he grinned. "It's a good thing we left the towel down on the bed, huh?"

"Yeah," Jack agreed, and he lied flat on his back on the bed, on the towel, staring up at the ceiling. 

Everything was spinning around him, and he was breathing heavily, carefully. 

"You're an adorable drunk baby," Mark said, and he patted Jack on the thigh. 

Jack swatted at him vaguely. 

Mark snorted, and he grabbed for Jack's shoe, carefully untying it, then pulling it off of Jack's foot. 

He did it to the other one as well, and then pulled Jack's pants off.

"Wow," said Mark. "You sure did pee a lot, huh?"

"How can you tell?" 

Jack blinked owlishly at Mark.

"Hm?"

"These dips don't have wetness indicators."

Jack reached between his own legs, squeezing his soggy diaper, squeezing his cock with it. 

"I can see how heavy it is," Mark said. "I remember you did that pumpkin carving video, you mentioned you can tell how shitty a nappy is by heavy it is."

Jack frowned down the long line of his own body

"But we don't do that," he said. 

"Well, no," said Mark. "but the principle still applies. Look at how heavy that dip is." 

“Wouldn’t you have to _feel_ something to know how heavy it is?”

Jack was being a contrary asshole for the sake of being a contrary asshole, and he knew he was. 

But what was the point in being Little, if not for the chance at being a bit of a jerk sometimes?

“Do you want to feel how heavy this dip is?”

Mark untaped it, pushing the front down, and Jack made a relieved noise, as the clinging padding finally left his skin.

It was wet and soggy, almost itchy, and Jack sighed again, at the fresh air on his cock.

His cock, which was already getting hard. 

“Well?” 

Mark pinched Jack in the thigh, and Mark made an indignant noise. 

“... no,” Jack said. 

“No, what?”

“No, I don’t want to feel how heavy that dip is,” Jack said.

“No, what, to who?”

“... please don’t make me say that whole long sentence again,” Jack said, a bit of pleading falling into his voice. 

“Who am I?”

“You’re my Daddy,” Jack said, and he put on his cute voice. 

“Your Daddy?”

“My Daddy!”

“Very good,” said Mark, and then he grabbed a baby wipe, wiping Jack from gooch to the tip of his cock.

It was _cold_ , and Jack yelped.

“What?”

Mark’s expression was completely innocent.

“That was cold,” Jack whined.

“Well, yes, but that means it’s making you all clean,” said Mark. “You want to have a nice clean cock for Daddy, don’t you?”

“... yes,” Jack mumbled, and he was still covering his face with both hands. 

“You know why you want that?”

“... because a clean dick is a good thing to have in general?”

Jack peeked out between his fingers.

Mark snickered, looking over at Jack over the curve of Jack’s belly. 

“ _Really_?”

“Shuddup,” Jack grumbled. 

“Excuse me?”

Mark pinched Jack’s thigh again. 

Jack flushed. 

“Sorry,” Jack mumbled. “I’m just… you know, kinda...horny, and when I’m horny it makes me stupid, and when I’m stupid -” 

“You backtalk your Daddy when you shouldn’t,” Mark said, his tone cheerful. 

Jack rolled his eyes. 

Another pinch on his thigh.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Well,” said Mark, “you’re still sassing me.”

“You said no backtalk,” Jack pointed out, “not no sassing you.”

“God, you’re a brat,” Mark said, and he sat up, kissing down Jack’s tummy, towards Jack’s cock. 

“You’re so warm,” Jack said, and he reached up to pat Mark’s face.

Mark kissed Jack’s palms, and he smiled at both of them. 

“You’re so cute,” said Mark. “Are you gonna be my good boy? Gonna be a good boy for Daddy?”

Jack nodded, his eyes wide.

“You want Daddy to ride your cock, Jackie? You want to cum in Daddy’s ass?” 

“... that’d be nice,” Jack said thickly. 

“Really?” Mark looked amused. “That’d be nice?”

“What would you rather I said? ‘Please, bestow my cock with your sweet Daddy ass’?”

“You fuckin’ weirdo,” Mark said, and he leaned down, kissing Jack on the mouth, his mouth was soft and warm and familiar, his fingers tangled in Jack’s hair, and the diaper was rustling between the two of them. 

“You’re so warm,” Jack said, his voice thick. “Daddy’s warm.”

“Daddy’s not a zombie,” Mark agreed, and that got Jack cackling, clinging to Mark, forehead to forehead, and the diaper crinkled between them. 

“What’s so funny? You silly bean, you’re just a silly bean, aren’t you?”

Mark was on top of Jack now, and he was tickling Jack, tickling Jack hard enough that Jack was legitimately worried that he was going to pee himself.

He didn’t need to pee right now, which was a thing that he was thankful for.

He kissed Mark, like they were in a movie, like they were on the cover of a romance novel.

… admittedly, what kind of romance novel would the two of them be on the cover of?

Someone had to write the ABDL romance novels, right?

Did people write ABDL romance novels?

Was that even a thing?

Mark pulled back, looking down into Jack's face. 

"You okay there, buddy?"

"Yeah," Jack said, and he looked a bit sheepish. "My brain went somewhere else."

"Where did it go?" 

Mark stood up, and he was kicking his own pants off, going to root through his suitcase.

With Jack as flat on his back as he was, he couldn't see what it was that Mark was doing. 

"... are there ABDL romance novels?"

Mark paused, sitting back on his haunches, and Jack could see Mark's upper half, faintly.

"You know," he said slowly, "I don't know."

"No?" 

"I don't really read romance novels in general," said Mark.

Jack giggled - he was starting to sober up, slowly.

It was nice to be tipsy - everything was still spinning, just a bit, and when he shifted position, everything went a little sideways.

Mark pulled the wet diaper out from under Jack's butt, wiping Jack clean, and that was... that was still cold, but there was something almost nice about the shock of it. 

Jack couldn't see Mark toss the wet diaper into the garbage bag they'd bought for that purpose, but then he was being lifted by the ankles again, and a clean, dry diaper was put under his butt, to crinkle.

Jack was taking deep, soothing breaths as the bed undulated, just a bit, like he was on a boat, the clean, dry diaper soft and cushy against him. 

And then Mark was straddling his waist, knees pressing into Jack's sides, and Jack looked up at him, eyes wide.

Mark wasn't wearing anything below the waist, and he was holding the bottle of lube in one hand. 

"Daddy's good little boy gonna make Daddy feel good?"

Mark was using his Daddy voice again, and Jack's toes were curling. 

"Does Daddy's special boy want his special pacifier?"

Jack made eye contact with Mark, raised an eyebrow.

That was a bit much, even for Mark.

Mark just grinned.

Jack flushed.

Okay, so maybe sometimes he... kind of had a thing for baby talk. 

Maybe.

But usually it was too weird and awkward to actually go through with it, because it was always so weird and so... cringe.

But his hard cock was throbbing against his belly, and Mark was still smirking at him. 

"Well?"

Jack nodded.

"Use your words, honey," Mark said, and he was moving his body up along Jack's torso. "Or are you still too Little for that?"

Jack opened his mouth... and closed it. 

Um.

"Daddy's sweet little boy," Mark said, and now he was pressing even closer, the head of his cock wet and sticky against Jack's lips. "Open up."

Jack opened his mouth up cautiously, staring up at Mark, aware of the way his big blue eyes looked. 

And Mark moaned, guiding his cock into Jack's mouth slowly, carefully. 

One hand was on the bed, to keep his balance, and one hand was... oh, that hand was behind Mark, and Mark's wrist was moving.

It had... it had implications.

Mark's cock was twitching inside of Jack's mouth, and it was dripping salty, musky cum onto Jack's tongue - Jack swallowed it, sucking it up, and he bobbed his head carefully, as Jack squirmed under him.

"God, Daddy can't wait to use his good boy," Mark moaned, and yeah, he was... he was definitely getting into that headspace. 

He was rolling his hips, careful not to choke Jack, and Jack was squirming, the diaper still spread out under him, crinkling. 

This was possibly the kinkiest thing that Jack had ever done, and he was grinning around the cock in his mouth, as drool trickled out of the sides of his mouth, as he began to suck, his head moving slowly, carefully.

Mark was moaning, and the cock in Jack's mouth was already starting to twitch and shudder, as Mark pulled himself out, looking down at Jack, his expression soft.

"Daddy doesn't want to cum until he's riding his baby's cock," Mark said, and Jack shuddered, licking his lips, which were wet with spit and swollen. 

"Right," croaked Jack.

"Oh, so you can talk, huh?"

"Yes, Daddy," Jack said. 

Mark's grin got bigger, as he scooted back, and then he was pressing the cleft of his ass against the shaft of Jack's cock, grinding back against it. 

"Oh," Jack said thickly, because Mark was so _warm_ , and he was pressing closer, as he ground, and Jack's hips rocked forward.

"You want Daddy to ride your cock, baby boy?"

Mark was leaning over, grabbing at the condom he'd left on the bed, and he opened it carefully, unrolling it onto Jack's cock. 

Even that bit of stimulation was enough to make Jack's eyes roll back in his head, and he clung to the sheets. 

"Suck your thumb for Daddy," Mark said, his voice thick.

"Mmm?"

"Suck your thumb for Daddy," Mark repeated. "Suck your thumb, let Daddy see how much you wish you could have Daddy on your cock and Daddy in your mouth at the same time."

Jack paused. 

"... what?"

Mark snorted, and he positioned himself over Jack's cock, teasing Jack with the beginning of the sweet, sweet squeeze. 

"Suck your thumb, boy," Mark said, and Jack shuddered - he _loved_ when Mark got all commanding like that.

Jack slid his thumb into his mouth, and he sucked on it, keeping eye contact with Mark as Mark slid down onto his cock, slowly, slow enough that Jack almost wanted to cry. 

It was... it was hot, it was tight, and even if it was a bit muted by the feeling of the condom, it was still... it was still so much, and Jack whined around his thumb, his teeth digging into his hand. 

"Oh," Jack mumbled around his thumb.

"Daddy's sweet boy has such a nice cock, doesn't he?" 

Mark rolled his hips, and Jack whined, his other hand tangling in his own hair, yanking on it. 

"Good boy," Mark said, and he was beginning to bounce, slightly.

Jack whined, his toes curling, his calves flexing, his face red.

Mark was just so... he was tight, and he was so beautiful, his eyes dark, sweat dripping down his chest.

Jack reached out for Mark, and Mark's hand found Jack's - it was Mark's unlubed hand, thankfully. 

And Mark was beginning to stroke his own cock, and with every stroke, his ass got tighter, held Jack in more of a vice, and Jack was whimpering, his hips wriggling, forcing himself deeper as he began to thrust awkwardly.

"You're Daddy's little boy almost everywhere," Mark said, in that sweet voice of his, "but you've got such a big dick. Such a big dick for your Daddy to ride and suck, such a good toy for your Daddy to play with."

Jack, still drunk, still horny beyond belief, closed his eyes, tilting his head back, panting up at the ceiling. 

Mark's hand left Jack's, and it was moving along Jack's chest, shoving Jack's shirt up, pinching Jack's nipple, twisting the other one.

Jack was starting to writhe, and his thumb came out of his mouth as he covered his face with his hands, twisting his hair through his fingers. 

Then Mark was leaning to the side, and something rubbery was sliding into Jack's mouth - the binky, it must have been the binky - and then Jack was sucking on that, and he was opening his eyes, staring up into Mark's own eyes, as Mark's fist sped up on his dick.

"Fuck, baby," Mark said thickly, and he was bearing down, as Jack's own thrusts began to speed up. "Fuck, Jack, baby boy, Daddy's gonna cum, Daddy's gonna cum on your dick, is that what you want, baby?"

Jack nodded, uncovering his eyes just enough so that he could see Mark.

"Such a good baby, letting Daddy ride you like this, such a... such... fuck!"

Mark came across Jack's chest, spurting up to Jack's nipples, and Jack was thankful, in a distant sort of way, that his shirt had been pushed up. 

And then Jack was was cumming, right up into Mark's ass, his hips stuttering forward, his back arching. 

"Fuck," Jack panted around the binky, as some of the drool coming out of his mouth soaked into his shirt.

"Oh," said Mark, and he looked down at Jack, his eyes wide. "Fuck."

"Mmm," Jack agreed, and he yawned, so widely that the pacifier fell out of his mouth.

Mark laughed.

"Aw, honey," said Mark, and he patted Jack's cheek with his clean hand, then carefully got off of Jack's cock, the condom staying in place.

"Mmm?"

Jack blinked at Mark, as the condom was removed, tied in a knot, and tossed into the hotel garbage can. 

Mark lay down next to Jack, nuzzling into Jack's neck, and Jack rolled onto his side, pulling Mark closer, his forehead against Mark's temple.

"Hi," Jack said into Mark's ear.

He was still dizzy from all the booze, and he needed to pee.

Although if he was going to sleep in this diaper, he probably needed to get up to do it, because there was no way that Mark had packed more diapers.

... right?

"How many dips did you pack?"

"Mmm?"

Mark blinked at Jack, his face sleepy. 

"How many dips. How many dips did you pack?"

"Oh. Uh, I think five," said Mark.

" _Five_?!" 

Jack sat up on his elbows, raising an eyebrow. "Why so many?"

"I think I left them in my bag from the last time we went out," said Mark, and he stretched and yawned, rubbing his eyes. "God, I'm bushed."

"Hi, bushed," Jack said, and he was giggling to himself again. "I'm Jack."

"... oh my god, Jack," Mark groaned, and he prodded Jack in the side. 

Jack made an indignant noise, and stood up slowly, carefully, staggering towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" 

"I need to pee," Jack said. 

"You had a perfectly good dip right there," Mark said, his tone argumentative.

"I'm not gonna sleep in a wet dip," Jack said, as he stood in front of the toilet and aimed.

"I'd change you," Mark said, and he was leaning on the door frame, watching Jack pee.

Which was making it weird.

Um.

But fuck it.

Jack pissed. 

"I know that you'd do that," he told Mark, over his shoulder, "but it's the principle of the thing."

"Hmm?"

"You just took me out of a wet one, why would you want to take me out of a wet one almost immediately afterwards?"

"it's part of the fun of it," said Mark. "Clean diaper syndrome."

"... clean diaper syndrome?"

Jack wiped off, flushed, and washed his hands.

"I saw it in on a forum," said Mark, watching Jack wash his hands.

... might as well kill two birds with one stone, come to think of it.

Jack brushed his teeth.

"What forum?"

"... ABDL forum," Mark admitted, and he was blushing.

"So what did you see?"

"Clean diaper syndrome. As soon as you put your Little in a clean diaper, they need to pee."

"Oh," said Jack. "I thought that was just me.”

"It's not just you," Mark assured him. 

"Okay, good," said Jack. "I thought I was some kind of freak or something.""

"Oh, you're totally a freak," Mark said, in a conversational tone of voice. "Just not for that."

He moved out of the way, as Jack walked by, then went into the bathroom himself. 

Jack snorted, and flopped back onto the diaper, which had lost some of its crinkle at this point.

"Are you gonna dip me for bed?"

"I'm gonna dip you for bed," Mark said, around his toothbrush. 

"Why?"

Jack was just talking to be talking at this point - it kept the movement of the bed under him from being too nausea inducing.

"Because I like it when I wake up in the middle of the night and reach over to feel your ass and it's diapered," said Mark. "And how it feels when you wake up with a boner and you're diapered."

"... oh," said Jack, and he blushed, covering his face with both hands.

He hadn't expected an answer quite that... honest.

"Exactly," Mark said, and when had he moved to the foot of the bed, grabbing Jack by the ankles to pull him closer to the edge of the bed.

This diapering was almost... lazy, as Mark made sure to get the powder everywhere, rubbing it with his smooth, big hands.

Jack was descending into some kind of head space - he was sucking his thumb again, and his eyes were at half mast.

When Mark taped him in, he stayed flat.

"Jackie?"

Mark's voice was quiet.

"Mmm?"

"How about I give you a nice bottle of water before bed, so your head doesn't hurt too much, and I can read you a story before bed?"

"Okay, Daddy," Jack said quietly. 

"Get comfy," Mark said, and he leaned forward, kissing Jack on the belly.

Jack's eyes drifted shut, and he let Mark bustle around and do his own thing - no doubt putting on pajamas, putting away things.

Jack let himself be nudged over to his side of the bed, and then he was being coaxed with his head on Mark's chest, and the nipple of a bottle was being pressed into his mouth.

Jack latched on, not thinking, and the water was cold and sweet in his mouth, down his throat.

He could hear Mark's heart beating, and the quiet noises that Mark's stomach was making.

Mark had turned the overhead light off at one point, and the only illumination was from the golden light of the bedside lamp, and Mark was opening up the picture book that he had brought.

... Mark really had been planning this, hadn't he?

Then again, Mark always found Littling Jack out to be pretty relaxing - maybe he'd expected to be this wound up.

Jack drank up his water, swallowing it carefully, and Mark's voice was quiet, rumbling through Jack's head. 

The bottle was empty at some point, and replaced with Mark's thumb, although it made it harder to turn the pages of the book. 

Jack slept, and he dreamed quiet dreams. 

* * * 

Jack's head didn't hurt the next morning.

Thank fuck.

He had pissed himself at some point, though, and the diaper was thick and sodden between his legs.

"Someone must have been having some kind of intense dream," Mark said, from the bathroom.

"Mmm?"

Jack sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

The light as a little bright, but otherwise... things were pretty mellow.

Jack yawned. 

"You were thrashing in your sleep," said Mark, and he poked his head around the door - he'd been shaving his face, and his hair was damp from his shower.

"Nothing too crazy," Jack said, and he swung his legs off of the bed, resting them on the floor. 

"That's good," said Mark. "You ready to play some Cards Against Humanity?"

"That's today?"

"Yep," said Mark. "And your panel."

"Right," said Jack, and he yawned, stretching. "Welp. Best get on with the day!"

He stood up.

The diaper fell down, a sodden heap around his ankles.

Mark head the wet noise, and he stuck his head around the door frame again.

Then he burst out laughing.

Jack gave Mark the finger.

Mark cackled harder

* * * 

Jack threw out the wet diaper, took a long, luxurious shower, and got dressed.

"I'll dip you when we get home," Mark told Jack, and he was only blushing a little bit as he tied up the garbage bag with the wet dips in it. "Since we're checking out, I mean."

"Right," said Jack.

"But remember to tell Daddy if you have an accident," Mark added, in a simpering tone.

Jack rolled his eyes, and he shoved Mark. 

Mark shoved him back. 

* * * 

Jack was in top form, if he did say so himself. 

He was funny.

He was touching. 

In the Cards Against Humanity game, he managed to nearly shock himself, which made him laugh so hard that he couldn't breathe, and say something so shocking that everyone turned bright red.

By the time they were checking out of the hotel room, he was flagging, just a bit.

He loved PAX. He did!

It was a chance to be social, a chance to network, a chance to generally have fun and do all that shit that he was usually too busy to do in his day to day life.

But it was also exhausting.

It was more people than he usually saw in a short period of time.

When his job was to sit by himself in a room and shout at a camera, it could be easy to forget how to socialize with other people. 

So that was nice.

But he didn't entirely relax until he and Mark were both in the car, and driving off.

It was already late enough in the day that it was beginning to get dim out.

"That was a good PAX," said Mark, as the two of them made their way towards their house. 

"Yeah," Jack agreed, and he yawned, watching the houses and the people go by, already drowsy.

"After we unpack, you want some Little time?"

"What kind of Little time?"

"Well," said Mark, "I figured I'd dip you - "

"Well, duh," Jack interrupted.

Mark gave Jack a Look, and Jack grinned. 

What was the point of being a Little, if not for the chance to occasionally razz his caretaker?

"I'd dip you," Mark continued, "and we could watch a movie. Would you want me to make you dinner, or would you want to order in?"

"Depends what's involved in what," Jack mumbled. 

"Hmm?"

"I don't wanna go grocery shopping," Jack said. 

"That's fine," said Mark. "If we order dinner, what would you want?"

"Something that's not too greasy," Jack said. "My tummy is feeling grumpy at all that con food."

"We ate sushi! Sushi isn't greasy! Or con food!"

"We had burgers for lunch, remember?" 

"Well, okay, yeah," said Mark. "That's fair. But I wouldn't want to order a burger anymore."

"Chinese?"

"We haven't had Chinese in a while," Mark agreed. "We could do that."

"You choose for me," Jack said, in a burst of Littleness.

Mark made eye contact as they hit a stop light, one eyebrow going up. 

"You sure about that?"

Jack blushed, but he nodded.

"Okay, buddy," said Mark, and he squeezed Jack's knee. "Anything else you want?"

Jack shrugged.

"How about you unpack stuff, and then we can worry about dinner?"

"Okay," Jack said, still using his Little voice.

He didn't usually get hit with the urge to be Little this hard - he must have been more socially exhausted than he had thought he was. 

* * * 

They got home.

The neighbor who had been watching Chica dropped her off, so that was half an hour of fussing over her to do, and then Jack was unpacking stuff, putting it away, setting up their various bits of con swag up in a pile to be sorted later.

Ditto all the gifts from fans.

By the time Jack had finished the unpacking and Mark had finished fussing over Chica, it was well into the evening, and Jack was exhausted.

He flopped face first onto the bed, his face in the pillows, and he felt the bed dip down next to him, as Mark lay down next to him.

"I can't diaper you on your tummy," Mark said, using a silly Daddy voice.

"You're the wonder Daddy," Jack groused. "You figure it out."

"Aw, are you a grumpy pants?"

"I'm not grump," Jack said. "That's Dan and Arin."

"You're funny," Mark said, his voice deadpan. "C'mon. Be a good boy and roll over?"

"What am I, Chica?"

"No, if you were Chica I'd tell you to be a good _girl_ and roll over," mark said, in his best "no, duh!" voice.

Jack rolled onto his side, so that he was facing Mark, and he stuck his tongue out.

"That's a good start," Mark agreed, and then he was shoving Jack in the side, forcing Jack flat on his back. "Much better!"

Jack rolled his eyes, as Mark stood up between his legs, and his hands went to Jack's belt, unbuckling it. 

"You're really into diapering me, aren't you?"

Jack's voice was teasing. 

"I mean," said Mark, "it's not like you're an unwilling party."

"... well, no," Jack admitted, and he giggled into his hands in spite of himself. 

"So what's the complaint?"

Mark pulled Jack's pants down, leaving Jack lying there in his boxers and socks. 

"It's not a complaint," Jack said. "Just an observation."

He lifted his hips up, to make it easier for Mark to pull the boxers down and off, leaving Jack in just his socks.

"An observation," Mark said, "in a complaining tone of voice."

"An observation in a complaining tone of voice is still an observation," Jack said.

He was arguing for the sake of arguing. 

Mark probably knew this - hell, Mark was probably participating for the sake of it. 

Oh Mark. 

"You're a brat," said Mark, and he pinched Jack's hairy thg.

Jack made an indignant noise, and he pulled away. 

Mark grinned, and then he was going to their closet, rummaging around for a diaper for Jack. 

He came back with one of the cute ones, printed with little baby blocks all over.

"There we go," said Mark, and he went through the familiar motions of opening it up, lifting Jack onto it.

"Aren't you gonna, like... worry about getting stuff on the bed? There's no towel."

"Your butt is more or less clean, isn't it?"

"I mean, yeah," said Jack. 

"So there's nothing to worry about," Mark reassured Jack. 

"I wasn't worried," Jack said. "Just...."

"Just?"

"I dunno," Jack said, and he was turning pink.

"Are you just a grumpy baby?"

Mark was using a silly voice, leaning forward so that he was lying on top of Jack, his chest pressing into Jack's belly 

"... maybe," Jack mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

Mark planted a loud, showy kiss on Jack's chest, and Jack giggled, self conscious, and wriggled. 

"I know what'll cheer up a grumpy baby," Mark said. 

"I'm not grumpy," Jack groused. 

Mark blew a raspberry on Jack's belly, and Jack _shrieked_ , flailing in all directions.

Chica barked from the doorway, and Mark had to pause, to go calm her down, and Jack just lay there on the open diaper, contemplating existence.

He would have contemplated his own navel, but it was a bit hard to see it from here.

Which got a grin out of him, and then Mark was back, and he was smiling back at Jack.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't see my belly button from here," Jack told Mark, his tone earnest.

"... right," said Mark.

Jack giggled, covering his mouth with both hands and cackling.

"You little weirdo," Mark said, and he blew another raspberry, which led to more cackling.

Jack was still giggling as Mark did the tapes up, covering his mouth with both hands. 

And then he hiccuped.

"... really?"

Mark looked amused.

Jack gave another full body hiccup, hard enough to shake the bed, and Mark began to laugh.

It was an ugly laugh too, and it was a hard enough laugh that he ended up on the floor, gasping like he was running a marathon as he cackled and cackled, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. 

"Oh my _god_ ," Mark said. 

Jack sat up, with a lot of crinkling, and hiccuped again.

"You're a - hic - jerk, you know that?"

"You're supposed to hiccup when you're drunk," Mark told Jack, looking up and grinning.

Jack stuck his tongue out at Mark and blew a raspberry.

"Brat," Jack said.

"I'm the Daddy," Mark reminded Jack, standing up, then pulling Jack upright and grabbing the back of Jack's diaper, pulling it up.

Jack knew, intellectually, why Mark was doing that.

It didn't stop it from feeling like Mark was just trying to give him a diaper wedgie.

How would a diaper wedgie even work?

He'd once known a guy who claimed to do diaper thongs, but that had always seemed kind of stupid.

"Daddy?"

"Mmm?"

Mark was brushing his hands, and closing the container of powder. 

"How would a diaper thong work?"

Mark paused what he was doing, a truly perplexed look on his face.

"... what?"

"A diaper thong. How would it work?"

"Well," Mark said, after some consideration, "it would either fail as a diaper, or fail as a thong, and would just be a failure altogether."

"Oh," said Jack. 

"... why?" 

"Why what?"

"Why were you thinking about that in the first place?"

"Oh," said Jack, and he stretched, draping his arms over Mark's shoulders, his forehead against Mark's. "Um. Remember that guy we met at that one meet up?"

"Which guy?"

"The one who dressed like he was coming out of a Gilbert and Sullivan production and wouldn't shut up about sea shanties?"

Mark made a face.

"Right," said Jack. "That guy. He was talking about diaper thongs."

"Well," said Mark, "that's really stupid."

"I know," said Jack.

"But _you're_ not stupid," said Mark, and he rubbed noses with Jack, giving him bunny kisses.

Jack blushed, looking away, but Mark’s hand went to the top of his head, directing his eyes onto Mark’s.

“Hi,” Mark said, in a goofy tone.

“Hi,” Jack said. 

“You wanna go color Daddy a nice picture in the living room while Daddy orders dinner?”

“Okay,” Jack said, and he leaned into Mark.

“Wait,” Mark said, and he disentangled himself, to go dig through his bag.

He came back with Jack’s pacifier, attached to a clip this time, and he clipped it to Jack’s shirt, then slid the dummy into Jack’s mouth.

“There’s my good boy,” said Mark, and he kissed Jack on the forehead, then took him by the hand, leading him downstairs.

* * *

Jack sat on the floor with a lap desk, and he drew a picture.

It wasn’t a very exciting picture - just a nice little landscape.

He added an octopus in the corner, because really, you can’t go wrong with an octopus, could you?

“Daddy?”

“Mmm?”

Mark was on his laptop on the couch - Jack was leaning back against Mark’s legs.

“What if octopus lived in pine trees?”

“A single octopus in all the pine trees?”

“It’d be a clone,” Jack said, as if that made sense.

One of the fun parts of being Little was getting to chase the weird little threads of conversation that he usually ignored.

“They’d still all be different octopus,” Mark pointed out, and his fingers were combing through Jack’s hair, tugging on it gently.

Jack made a satisfied noise.

“Just think,” Mark said, in a slightly dreamy tone of voice, “neither of us is going to have to sign anything for at least a few months.”

“Barring running into anyone outside of a con,” Jack said, his paci dropping out of his mouth to thump against his chest.

“What if we try going to an ABDL con?”

“We’d run into fans,” Jack said, “and then it would get out. And then you’d have to admit that not only are we dating, but you’re a weirdo who likes to put boys in nappies.”

Jack added another octopus, so the first octopus wasn’t lonely.

“I don’t just like putting boys into nappies,” Mark argued, and Jack grinned a bit - it was always funny to hear Mark say “nappies.” 

“No?”

“I like girls in ‘em, too,” said Mark. 

“Well, yeah,” Jack said, in a dismissive tone of voice, “but doesn’t everyone.”

Mark snorted, and he leaned down, kissing the top of Jack’s head. 

“You weirdo infantilist,” he said, his tone affectionate.

“Haven’t heard that one in a while,” Jack said, and he yawned, stretching and getting more comfortable as he leaned into Mark.

“Mmm?”

“Infantilist.”

“I can be old school sometimes,” Mark argued.

Jack snorted.

And then the doorbell knocked.

Jack jumped, and scrambled out of view of the door. 

Not that they’d be able to see in the first place, but still.

It was the principle of the thing.

* * * 

Jack got shrimp fried rice, and no fork or chopsticks.

“I’m gonna get all messy,” Jack whined, as he was sat at the table. 

“We have a way of dealing with that,” said Mark, and he was coming around Jack and just… tying the bib around Jack’s neck. 

Of course.

The bib, which was adult sized, and had been printed with Septic Sam.

Custom ordered by Jack, of course.

Jack sighed, and he took a handful of rice.

If Mark wanted him to be messy, he could be messy.

And judging by the way Mark was shooting Jack besotted looks, it was appreciated.

Jack smiled at Mark, and Mark smiled back, a full on beam.

… god, it was nice to be home.

* * * 

After dinner, Jack got a bath. 

A full on bath, complete with ducks and bubbles and boats. 

Jack sat in the bathtub, and he chewed on a duck, as Mark sat on the floor next to him, occasionally reaching out to ruffle his hair. 

“I missed this,” Mark said quietly.

Jack glanced over at him. 

“We weren’t gone that long,” he pointed out, shifting around so that he could put his chin on his knee.

“Well, no,” said Mark, “but we didn’t really have a chance to do… anything like this for like a month because we were preparing for the con, and then we were at the con, and I mean… we’re both planning stuff to worry about already -”

“When you put it like that, you sound like you wanna worry about stuff,” Mark pointed out.

“I think you’re just punch drunk from all the socializing,” said Jack. 

Mark snorted, and he shifted, so that he was sitting on his knees. 

“How about you be a good little boy for Daddy, and you tell Daddy about your duckies,” said Mark. 

Jack could tell a subject change when he saw one, but fuck it; if Mark wanted him to be Little, he could be Little.

They’d worked hard all weekend. 

Goddamn, but did he earn it!

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? 
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
